


Initium Novum

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fire and Brimstone, Gen, Hate Speech, Religion bashing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Gabriel has reached his breaking point with humanity. The world is in his hands now.This is my entry for Dark!Bingo on Tumblr.  Square filled Dark!GabrielYou’ve been warned. Don’t read if the above warnings aren’t things you want to see. The views in this story are in no way a reflection of my own. It’s just a story.
Kudos: 1





	Initium Novum

Twelve o'clock. The old church bells rang out into the darkness, sending a flock of pigeons into disarray, cooing and flapping violently away from the crumbling building. Each slow chime echoed through the cavernous inner hall, reverberating off the ancient stone, bouncing between each red velvet lined pew and finally laying to rest upon the altar.

Charred, bloody bodies lay at his feet. Few remained alive, trembling. Crying. Terrified. Moon beams shown through broken stained glass in a violent glow.

“My father was soft. Free will. Such an atrocity. He gave you everything and all you did was demand more. All He wanted was for you to love each other. Be kind and compassionate. Instead, you murder each other over nothing. You hate what you perceive as different. You destroy and abuse nature. You aren’t worthy of his glory. This planet is doomed to fire and brimstone. I am your only chance. You will bow to me for I am the Archangel Gabriel and you belong to me. I have no mercy to spare. I am not my weak and benevolent father. You will fear me or you will parish.”

Four immense black wings arched behind him as lightning strobed across the blood red sky. Fury glowed gold in his eyes.

“I have fought for you. I went to battle for you. I have been through Hell for you. Lived amongst you for centuries. And even loved you. But you got greedy. You got boastful in your power. You think yourself gods among men. You use hate and fear and terror to rule. You spew vile things at those who differ from you. You have twisted my father’s words to fit your agendas. You know that you are wrong! God and Heaven love all. No matter what.”

Piles of books lie burning near the altar. The Quran, the Torah, the Book Of Rites, Tripitakas, the Four Vedas, the Holy Bible, and on and on. The flames stretched toward the broken beams above.

“The angels never understood why my father left. But I know the truth. It was your inherent hatred towards one another. You, the leaders of your flocks, the ones closest to God. So it is you who must decide. And it is time. Time for you to choose. Will you follow me? Or will you burn? Humanity needs a reboot. Bow or die.”

Sirens echoed in the distance over the crackling fires and the wailing congregations. He paid them no mind.

“You.” He pointed to the collared man kneeling clutching his rosary. “Stand.” Gabriel approached as the man rose to his feet. “What will you choose, father?” He sneered.

“You have fallen. As your brother, Lucifer, before you. I will not follow you. There is but one God. If this is the rapture then I am ready.” He spread his arms in defiance, raising his face towards Heaven. “Yea, I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil-“.

Gabriel’s burning power cut his prayer with screams as his body was burned from the inside out. Charred remains thud against the wooden floor.

“Please my lord. Spare me.” The sniveling man groveled, shaking, crawling like a beaten dog. “ I will follow you. I will sing your praise! Please just spare me, your eminence.” Clutching at Gabriel’s pants leg.

“Your Quran burns. And your faith fails you. You lead hatred against innocents. What use to me are you?”

“Anything Eminence. I am yours to command.” A trembling forehead taps the wooden floor.

“Then rise. Prove your worth. Stand in the fire for me. Prove your loyalty.”

“No please! I’ll do anything!”

“Father Flanagan gave his life for his God. True loyalty. Faith. Do you not freely give yourself to me? Are you not as loyal as he?”

“I- I-”

An invisible force shoves him into the flames. Blood curdling screams reverberate. A snap of fingers clears the scene. Fire and remains, vanished.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
